mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chakra Best
Welcome Hi, welcome to Magic: The Gathering! Thanks for your edit to the File:Skithiryx, the Blight Dragon.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Great work! Hi! Thanks for all your hard work on this wiki! Those are some great edits you've got there! Keep it up :). Mark (talk) 13:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Hi Chakra! Currently this wiki is looking for a sysop and bureaucrat, who will take care of deleting pages and reverting vandalism (see for more information). Would you be interested in this position? Please leave me a message here if you do :). Cheers, Mark (talk) 16:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Basically admins delete pages whenever the page is utterly useless, like blatant vandalism ( ). The best place to start is the Help Wiki. You can also block IPs/users who break the rules of the wiki (eg. spamming). Mark (talk) 23:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Everything is voluntary, and you can decide when to take action. See and for more information. Thanks for helping out :). Mark (talk) 00:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Shards Hi! Great idea! I guess the official site would be a great place to start. Mark (talk) 16:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hey, I don't hang around here all that much anymore, and I just noticed that you got admin'd for your work here, and I'd like to say thanks for coming onboard and helping out ^_^ A long long time ago, I made a tool to automatically create card pages here based on Wizard's Gatherer database, see (excuse the weird look, it seems the message file got removed, I'll fix that in a bit). When used, it makes pages like Platinum Angel, where the template at the top shows the card image and any info (clicking on the rarity icons lets you view the card image from that set). However, in order for it to continue to be useful, the list of sets must be manually edited at MediaWiki:Gatherer-sets. This list can only be edited by administrators, and I thought that it'd be good if more than one person knew how to actually expand that since I don't go here too often anymore. The format of MediaWiki:Gatherer-sets is simple enough, and you might be able to figure it out just by looking at it. There are two types of entries, blocks and sets. Blocks are mainly for the purpose of organization so that the list of sets is easier to read. Sets are the things with the two equals signs in them. These are what actually gets parsed so the special page knows where to find the card information and images on Gatherer. First is the full set name, next is the abbreviation for that set (according to Gatherer). You can find a set's abbreviation by going to Gatherer, searching for a card in that set, and then right-clicking on the set symbol/rarity icon and choosing "View image." The URL of the rarity icon will contain the abbreviation for the set. Finally, the third item in the set (after the second equals) is the border color of the card. Mostly everything nowadays is a black border, but un-sets have a silver border and older core sets have a white border. Let me know if you have any questions, although if you do, it'd probably be better to as I won't be checking my talk page (or this wiki) all too often. --'Skizzerz' 15:24, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Seems like is having some issues right now with connecting to the site to pull the images, etc., so I'll look into that and let you know when it's back up and working properly. --'Skizzerz' 15:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mainpage Hi! That's a great idea! If you could provide me with ±5 questions, I can set up the poll for you. Or if you like, you can do it yourself. Mark (talk) 08:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mainpage Video That's a great idea! I've added part 1 to the mainpage, and added a link to part 2 below it. Keep it up! Mark (talk) 23:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Edit That's a known problem. Previously we used the to automatically create those pages, but that one's not working. Try contacting Skizzerz to see if he made any progress in fixing it. Mark (talk) 11:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Poll Another great poll! I've added the previous results and added the new poll. Thanks! Mark (talk) 12:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) New to this wiki Hi I'm Pie4288 16:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) and I'm new to this specififc wiki. I've noticed that there are'nt many people who come here alot, the first edit I made on this wiki was less than twenty-four hours ago, and now I'm already ranked #3 on the acheivement list. I guess a wiki on a twenty-year-old card game doesn't attract too many these days. Anyway please leave me a message on my talk page. Bye. It's me again Pie4288 02:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) here commenting on how there are no articles featuring the history and character of planeswalkers, but there are indeed some articles on the planeswalker cards. I heard from somewhere that I'm going to need permission to make a new "Character" category before I can type articles on characters and add a category to it. on a similar message, there aren't any pages on the various storylines of the multiverse, like there is a page that mentions the Legacy weapon, but there isn't any page in particular that explains how it was used to destroy Yawgmoth during the Dominarian invasion of Phyrexia at the fifth level. I understand that the Magic: the Gathering Wiki is based mostly on its most recognised concept: the trading card game, but the stories are the other major parts of the Magic Uni- ... uh, I mean ''Multi''verse. Leave a message on my talk page, thanks for reading, Pie4288 02:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC). Hi I was wondering what other userboxes does this wiki have?BlueLamberg 14:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I was looking at the card template, because I was adding some pages. I came across the term "Oracle". Could you please tell me what that means for rules? Card Pages I was looking around trying to get aquainted with things when i noticed that there isn't a page for all cards there are, to be specific the Pelakku Wurm and All is Dust. Since I'm new I wanted to clarify this before I went and created pages for them only for them to be deleted and me banned. Should we have pages for these cards? Pancake301 RE:Blogs Hi Chakra! For you blogs to appear on the mainpage, all you have to do is add the "News" category to your blogpost. Cheers, Mark (talk) 13:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I am Abce2, head of the Bakugan Wiki. I was wondering if you would like to join TaG. TaG is a collaboration between Toy and Game related Wikis. If you have any questions, feel free to stop by http://officialtag.wikia.com/wiki/TaG_Wiki . Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" HI! ---- Hi! I wanted to introduce myself. My name is nitsuj77, you can call me J. It seems to me you don't have a chat page. Having a chat page would have some benefits. Sincerely, J I noticed another member left a message to you regarding the addition of a chat feature on this wiki. Without knowing what might be involved in this addition, I would like to go on record in writing that I believe this is a good idea. The membership on this site does seem a bit thin, but it's still an idea I would like to see implemented. If there is anything I can do to help you in this or anything else on this wiki, please let me know. Hexslinger (talk) 17:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) At your earliest opportunity, I'd like to discuss with you my being granted the status and privileges of an Administrator. Hello! Hey, I was hoping to talk to you about getting Admin rights on this wiki. I've just had a look at the current Admins/Bureaucrats of this Wiki and most of them have been inactive for months, if not years. This Wiki is kind of a mess and I hope to be able to improve it over the coming months, but this would be so much easier if I have Admin rights. I hope you see this in the near future. Cheers, Minomelo (talk)